I'll will wait you for loving me
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS traitant de la relation Damon/Elena/Stefan, parce que même si Elena sembla avoir donné son coeur à Stefan, Damon sera toujours là pour la rattraper...
1. Ce momentlà

Bonsoir à vous tous! Si vous êtes en train de lire ceci, c'est que vous aussi vous êtes de ceux qui rêvent de l'amour impossible. J'ai découverts _The Vampire Diaries_ il y a maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine, et je suis totalement accro. Totalement amoureuse de Damon Salvatore. C'est fou à quel point il est plus facile de tomber amoureuse d'un héros d'un livre, d'un film ou d'une série télévisée, même s'il s'agit d'un salopard, alors que dans la réalité, c'est effrayant comme tout. Enfin, je vous présente cet OS, qui se situe à l'épisode 19 [episode qui fait désormais partie de la collection de toutes celles qui comme sont amoureuses du vampire!], et qui me hantera longtemps. En l'écrivant, j'ai bavé sur mon clavier, jalousée Elena et mon cœur s'est emballé maintes et maintes fois pour Damon. J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire! Bonne lecture!

**Pairing :** Damon/Elena

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire appartient à L.J. Smith et la chanson appartient à Within Temptation [All I need]

_Cet OS a été relu par FireRox _

* * *

**Résumer**

Et si, au cours de cette danse qu'ils ont partagé, il c'était passé autre chose. Si tout le monde avait oublié ce moment entre Damon et Elena? Pour tous ceux qui rêvent de l'amour impossible… [Prend en compte l'épisode 19 de la saison 1]

* * *

**Ce moment-là…**

En plus de cent ans, je n'ai jamais ouvert les yeux sur une autre femme que Katherine. Obnubilé par elle, obsédé. J'ai pourchassé l'illusion de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si les choses s'étaient produites différemment ce jour-là. Brisé de l'intérieur d'abord par mon enfance, ensuite par la perte de cette femme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie, que j'aimais au point de mourir sans réfléchir, je n'ai fait que m'amuser sans tenir compte des conséquences de mon ressentiment sur les autres. En un peu plus de deux mois à Mystic Fall à la côtoyer, je n'ai vu en elle que le sosie de Katherine. Elle m'indifférait, n'était là que pour me rappeler la mission que je m'étais donné, ramener Katherine à la vie. Elle était toute à mon frère, qui s'en était amouraché. Les yeux voilés par le passé, je n'avais pas su voir chez elle ce que Stefan avait vu. Malheureusement pour nous, l'histoire recommençait, j'en étais tombé amoureux…

Son tour était venu. Elena allait descendre le grand escalier. J'y gardais les yeux fixés pour la regarder descendre comme je l'avais fait avec toutes les autres. De jolies filles en robe n'échappaient jamais à mes sens.

- Mademoiselle Elena Gilbert, escortée par monsieur Stefan Salvatore.

À l'entente du nom de mon petit frère, je tournais la tête vers la dernière marche au-bas de laquelle il aurait dû l'attendre. Personne, seulement le cavalier de celle que l'on prénommait Amber. Je ramenai mon regard vers le haut, certain qu'il allait apparaître. Elena avait descendu quelques marches, on la voyait désormais dépasser la courbe, son sourire s'effaça. Je lisais son trouble, le ressentais aussi. Où diable Stefan était-il passé?

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et me glissa devant l'escalier, évitant à Elena une honte certaine et une soirée gâchée par la nouvelle stupidité de mon frère. Je remarquai alors un détail à son cou. Elle était entourée de vampires et elle ne portait même pas son pendentif de verveine. Qu'elle idiote! Je captais déjà les murmures qu'elle allait m'adresser, tout en me les demandant également.

- Où est Stefan?

- Aucune idée!

Elle me présenta sa main, j'en saisi galamment le bout de ses doigts, et nous nous avançâmes lentement à travers la horde de gens pour atteindre la piste de danse. J'entendais les murmures de ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle faisait avec moi. De sa tante Jenna et du professeur d'histoire qui nous observaient intensément. Je le cherchais toujours des yeux, ultime espoir qu'il n'ait pas commis une bêtise en ces temps durs, en vain. Nous nous arrêtâmes à côté des autres candidates au titre de « Miss Mystic Fall » et de leur cavalier, nous faisant face. On entendait déjà les premiers échos de cette danse. Un pas en avant, nous nous saluâmes.

- Damon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- Pour l'instant, on va faire ça.

Dire que j'aurais préféré être à la recherche de mon petit frère et sauver notre secret aurait été me mentir. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux d'Elena, je voyais au-delà de sa ressemblance avec Katherine. Je la voyais elle, entièrement, comme celle capable de faire rebattre mon cœur mort.

_I'm dying to catch my breath _

_Oh why don't I ever learn _

_I've lost all my trust _

_Though I've surely try to _

_Turn it around_

Cette façon de flirter vieille de cent ans m'aurait certainement énervé si je n'avais pas été hypnotisé par les yeux de ma cavalière. Malgré une distance respectable entre nous, j'avais l'impression de la tenir dans mes bras et de la faire voler. Les murmures s'étaient dissipés, il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi valsant sur la piste de danse. Elena … Que m'as-tu fait ? Comment ai-je pu me fourrer dans une telle situation de nouveau ? Je n'avais donc pas appris des erreurs du passé ? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas à Stefan, pas à elle. Pas après ce qui s'était produit avec Katherine. Nos mains se touchaient presque, alors que nous tournions. Je résistais mal à la tentation d'emmêler nos doigts. Elle … À cet instant, plus rien ne comptait, mes désirs prenaient le dessus sur ma raison et sur mes apparences de salaud. Je pouvais être un gentleman. Je suis fou de toi, Elena, amoureux comme je ne l'avais pas prévu. La réalité s'imposa à moi alors que nous nous avançâmes une dernière fois l'un vers l'autre. Je saisis sa main, l'attira contre moi, pour la diriger lors de cette danse.

_Can you still see the heart of me? _

_All my agony fades away _

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down _

_For all I need Make my heart a better place _

_Give me something I can believe _

_Don't tear me down _

_You've opened the door now _

_Don't let it close_

Ma gorge me brûlait, j'arrivais difficilement à avaler ma salive. Ce n'était pas le besoin de sang qui m'harcelait, c'était celui plus ardent de la chair, d'un baiser. Ton odeur glissait le long de ma gorge chaque fois que j'inspirais, accentuant la brûlure. Elena… Même Katherine n'avait pas eu cet effet sur moi.

- Elena…

Ma voix était un peu plus rauque que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je t'avais sortie de ta bulle, tu me regardais, inquisitrice.

- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

Tu hochas doucement la tête, me regardant avec une tendresse qui me faisait presque mal. J'aurais voulu t'arracher les yeux dans un ultime élan de cruauté et tout oublier. Ne pas être en voie de nous engager tous les deux sur un chemin interdit.

- Damon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais. C'est Stefan ?

Je raffermis ma prise sur la jeune femme, abhorrant ce nom. Comment peux-tu encore penser à lui alors que tu danses avec moi? Oublie-le, ne regarde que moi.

_I'm here on the edge again _

_I wish I could let it go _

_I know that I'm only one step away _

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Can you still see the heart of me? _

_All my agony fades away _

_When you hold me in you embrace_

- Non, Elena. Ce n'est pas Stefan. C'est moi. C'est toi. C'est nous. Oublie-le pendant quelques instants. Il n'y a que nous sur cette piste de danse.

- Damon ?

Son trouble c'était accentué, je le lisais dans ses yeux. Elle ne semblait point voir où je voulais en venir. Ma main qui se tenait aux creux de ses reins remonta une fraction de seconde pour caresser sa joue avant de venir reprendre sa place. Elle semblait si fragile contre moi, donnant davantage envie à mon cœur de battre.

- Tu ressembles à Katherine, c'est ce qui m'a d'abord attiré chez toi. Ce pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuée pour faire souffrir Stefan davantage. Mais je suis forcé d'admettre que la ressemblance s'arrête à l'apparence. Tu n'es pas elle, Elena. Tu es bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être. Parce qu'en toi, il y a de l'humanité.

Je m'interrompis, m'humecta les lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jauger sa réaction : son trouble avait atteint un degré supérieur. Une lueur brillait au fond de ses iris, reflet de la mienne. Elle ne me repoussait pas, me laissait guider ses pas, continuer mon discours. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle me faisait confiance.

_Don't tear me down_

_For all I need _

_Make my heart a better place _

_Give me something I can believe _

_Don't tear it down _

_What's left of me _

_Make my heart a better place_

D'un sourire charmeur, tu m'as incité à poursuivre comme si tu doutais de ce qui allait suivre et que tu l'acceptais.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais confiance ainsi, Elena. Ces deux dernier mois, enfin ce dernier siècle, je me suis conduit comme un salaud, je ne t'ai donné aucune raison de me laisser une chance, d'être digne d'être ton ami. Mais j'apprécie que tu le fasses. Ça me donne l'impression, même fausse, de compter à tes yeux. Et ça, ça c'est important pour moi.

- Damon, tu …

- Shh ... Shh … Ne dis rien, laisses-moi parler.

Une fois de plus, mes doigts avaient quitté leur place pour se glisser sur ses lèvres, la faire taire. Son souffle brûlant sur ma peau glacée les ramena précipitamment dans son dos. J'avais soudainement peur de perdre le contrôle de ces sensations qui prenaient racine en moi. Après un raclement de gorge peu galant, j'étais prêt à continuer.

- Je ne trouverai plus grâce à tes yeux, et Stefan aura sans doute une raison de plus de vouloir me voir quitter cette ville au plus vite s'il l'apprenait.

_I've tried many times but nothing was real _

_Make it fade away _

_Don't tear me down _

_I want to believe this is for real _

_Save me from my fear _

_Don't tear me down_

- Ne me rejette pas, Elena. Tu me donnes l'impression que je suis en vie, et que mon cœur peut se remettre à battre à tout moment. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu me donnes envie d'être autre chose qu'un salopard pour une fois.

J'avais cessé de danser, elle c'était arrêtée avec moi. Nos regards toujours ancrés un à l'autre, elle ne me repoussait pas, ne me rejetait pas. La lueur brillait toujours dans ses yeux, plus intensément. Je me penchais lentement vers elle, lui laissant une chance d'esquiver. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je les laissais glisser jusqu'à la commissure de sa bouche. Les mots s'échappèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je ne les avais pas pensés, pas prévus. Je ne les prononçais pour une fois pas à la légère pour envoûter une fille. Ils étaient sincères. Ils me surprenaient. Ils m'effrayaient.

- Je t'aime, Elena…

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce n'était plus nos corps qui valsaient, c'était elles. Elena … J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure à jamais. Une éternité, toi et moi, nos lèvres soudées.

_Don't tear me down _

_For all I need _

_Make my heart a better place_

La réalité revient me frapper brutalement. Il n'y avait plus de musique. Plus personne ne dansait autour de nous. À mon plus grand désarrois, les murmures étaient revenus, encore plus forts et plus instants qu'au début de cette danse. Dans un silence alarmant, tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers nous dans un même mouvement. Les lèvres d'Elena s'étaient figées contre les miennes. Je m'écartai d'elle sans pour autant la quitter des yeux ou l'éloigner de moi. Ma main s'était d'elle-même rapprochée de son visage, le prenant en coupe, l'autre glissait machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. J'aurai du ménage à faire dans l'assemblée avant que ne s'ébruite l'histoire, et que je me retrouve encore dans une situation pas possible.

« _Un Salvatore à chaque bras …_ »

La phrase me revint à l'esprit, fit naître un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Non, ça n'allait pas être possible…

_Don't tear me down _

_For all I need _

_Make my heart a better place _

_Give me something I can believe _

_Don't tear it down _

_What's left of me _

_Make my heart a better place _

_Make my heart a better place_

- Oups ! Honte à moi. J'ai fait une bêtise…

Un sourire sarcastique, un rire nerveux dont je n'avais pas l'habitude.

- Ça serait probablement mieux que tu oublies tout, je ne vais pas t'engager dans des problèmes parce que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je suis désolé, Elena, je t'avais promis que j'en userais pas sur toi, mais …

Ce fut ses doigts contre mes lèvres qui m'interrompirent. J'eus envie de les prendre dans ma bouche, de les suçoter. Je retins ce désir, persuadé que cela n'arrangerait pas la situation. Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait et consentait, et me laissa m'immiscer dans ses pupilles. Avant que je ne puisse achever le travail, ses murmures touchèrent cet endroit oppressé, au creux de mon torse.

- Tu sais, Damon, je t'apprécie aussi d'une certaine façon, et, peut-être, ça aurait pu être autrement …

Je fus déstabilisé durant un moment, mais je m'empressai de me ressaisir et d'effacer ses souvenirs. Je bougeais si vite parmi la foule que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Le ménage était fait, heureusement, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à avoir de la verveine en eux.

Il ne restait plus que moi, pour se souvenir, et souffrir en silence…

* * *

_Je sais qu'en théorie, Jenna porte un parfum à la verveine, mais disons que, pour le bien de l'histoire, ce jour-là, elle en portait un autre. Et disons que Jeremy ne portait pas non plus son bracelet :D C'est totalement irréaliste que Damon ait réussit à effacer autant de souvenirs comme ça, alors tant qu'à y être, allons-y! Laissez une review et vous aurais le droit, vous aussi, à une danse en compagnie de Damon! _


	2. Les derniers liens qui nous unis

OS écrit pour le challenge 11 'des mots et des idées' du FOF. La liste des mots à intégrer était la suivante: **camembert, retard, tyranie, mariage, aberrant **et** juxtaposer**. Pour davantage d'informations concernant le FOF ou le défi, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, les liens se trouvent sur mon profil.

* * *

_Hum… Donc, cet OS traîne depuis un moment, mais j'avais un peu la flemme de le retranscrire. Alors voilà maintenant chose faite. Il est un peu sombre, certes, mais le point de vue me plaît, alors je pense que ça peut compenser :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Pairing : Elena/Damon/Stefan**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **_

_**Spoilers : Hum… Il a été écrit avant l'épisode 16 ou 17, mais d'une certaine façon, il inclut des éléments du final. Mais comme tout reste très vague et que je ne suis pas vraiment la ligne de l'histoire, alors disons que vous êtes 'sauve'.**_

_**Chanson: Cut, Plumb **_

* * *

**Résumé**

Aimer est une question de confiance. Mais le cœur veut parfois beaucoup plus que ce que la raison dicte…

* * *

**Les derniers liens qui nous unis**

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'aimer faisait aussi mal. Au milieu du chemin qui menait à la pension Salvatore, Elena était figée dans l'incertitude. Ses joues encore trempées des décisions qu'elle venait de prendre, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à aller de l'avant. Elle restait coincée dans le passé et dans la joie que son cœur avait ressentit à chaque moment où il l'avait enveloppé de ses bras. Ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'envahissait alors même qu'elle nageait en plein cauchemar lui manquait. Doucement, elle inspira, laissant l'odeur fraîche de la pluie emplir ses poumons. Si elle fermait les yeux, peut-être pourrait-elle reculer de quelques pas et effacer les dernières heures. Si elle essayait vraiment fort, peut-être qu'elle pourrait encore se sentir en sécurité contre lui et aller de l'avant en lui tenant la main. Avaient-ils réellement besoin de mettre un terme à cette relation?

_**Ne te mens pas, Elena. L'amour n'est rien sans la confiance. Chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux, c'est SON sourire que tu verras dans la noirceur. **_

Un soupir à peine perceptible s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'une goutte de pluie traçait son chemin sur le dessus de sa main. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, quelque part sur la route qui avait mené leur bataille contre les Originels, ses sentiments s'étaient arrêtés à la croisée des chemins et avaient pris un autre tournant. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Et lorsqu'elle avait réalisé le changement en elle, autant elle avait voulu lutter pour le repousser, autant il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Son amour pour Stefan, aussi fort soit-il et aussi sincère le voulait-elle, s'était peu à peu effrité avec les mensonges et les vérités dissimulées. Il avait omis de lui dire tant de choses, soit disant pour la protéger. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'être, elle ne le voulait pas! Elle l'avait clamé tant de fois, comment pouvait-il ignorer sa seule requête et la laisser regarder les autres, tous aux prises avec leur souffrance. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de les protéger et de les garder en sûreté. Elle les aimait tellement. Mais Stefan, dans son bon vouloir, avait tout gâché et avait tracé en elle la voie de la douleur.

_I'm not a stranger, no, I am your_

_With crippled anger and tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile frame aged with misery_

_And when our eyes meet I know you will see_

Où était né son amour pour Damon? Comment avait-elle pu développer des sentiments pour Damon Salvatore alors qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle le déteste? Les questions et les doutes la rongeaient de l'intérieur, la gardant figée sur le chemin boueux. Une seconde goutte de pluie glissa sur sa peau, sur le bout de son nez maintenant. Doucement, Elena leva sa tête, fixant son regard sur le ciel. Il y avait encore quelques nuages gris qui obscurcissaient la lumière. Ou peut-être était-ce son cœur qu'ils obscurcissaient. Le soleil était là, caché derrière eux, luttant pour prendre le dessus et apporter réponses à ses questions. Mais les nuages étaient persistants, et menaçaient de verser une autre ondée. Elena baissa de nouveau la tête et regarda les quelques gouttes de pluie qui venaient terminer leur course dans les flaques. Il n'était pourtant pas aussi terrible qu'il voulait le laisser paraître, il était redevenu humain au cours de la route, cessant de tuer pour le plaisir et s'inquiétant pour ceux à qui il tenait. Elle se souvenait qu'un jour, dans un élan de faiblesse alors qu'elle était passée à deux doigts des crocs de Klaus, il avait déclaré que tout était de sa faute à elle. Parce qu'elle était son humanité et que la perdre, non pas au profit de quelqu'un d'autre, de son frère, mais au profit d'un vampire sans scrupules qui voulait l'utiliser, serait ce qui tuerait tout ce qui s'était reconstruit en lui. Comme un souffle sur un château de cartes. Elle n'avait pas compris à ce moment où il voulait en venir. Maintenant, elle comprenait. Elena plia un genou et traça un cercle dans la boue du bout de son pied. Son regard s'accrocha à nouveau sur la pension Salvatore. Ils étaient là tous les deux, elle pouvait presque sentir leur présence à travers la tension qui plombait l'ambiance. Elle avait l'impression que l'air devenait de plus en plus lourd à mesure que le temps passait, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de regrets et de peur face à l'avenir. Serait-elle capable d'aimer et de faire confiance? Serait-elle capable d'avancer côte à côte avec lui pour encore un bout de chemin? Il était si imprévisible qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle aimait les surprises, mais la peur de revivre le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu aux côtés de Stefan lui nouait l'estomac. Elle n'était peut-être pas prête à s'engager à nouveau. Et si elle se précipitait trop vite? Un vampire n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il lui fallait.

_**Non**_, souffla une petite voix convaincue dans un coin de son esprit. _**Damon est celui qu'il te faut. Exactement celui qu'il te faut.**_

Le cri d'un oiseau attira son attention vers un arbre non-loin de là. Alors qu'elle le regardait s'envoler, elle enviait la liberté et l'insouciance qui l'habitait. Elle aurait voulu être un oiseau pour sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage; pour pouvoir battre des ailes et contrer la résistance. Elle aurait aimé que les lois de la nature humaine soit aussi facile que chez les animaux. Une ombre bougea derrière l'un des rideaux fermés de la pension. Ils avaient repéré sa présence, mais aucun des deux ne bougeraient tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait le premier pas. Elle avait demandé du temps pour se remettre du carnage et pour mettre ses idées en place. Ils lui en avaient laissé, supportant l'attente douloureuse que provoquait l'angoisse des réponses que lui avait apportées son temps de réflexion. Stefan… lui pardonnerait-il un jour sa faiblesse?

_I do wanna be afraid_

_I do wanna die inside just to breath in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists, I find it when I cut_

Elena s'avança confiante sur le chemin boueux. Son menton était relevé avec assurance, cachant le tremblement qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle. Son regard se tourna une dernière fois vers l'oiseau qui disparaissait déjà à l'horizon, résistant à l'envie de sauter pour le rejoindre. Elle ramena ses yeux vers la maison. À la fenêtre, elle distinguait une ombre plus clairement, debout, guettant son arrivée. Une autre se tenait un peu en retrait, faisant ce qui lui semblait être les cent pas. Elle était déjà en retard, mais n'avait pas envie de continuer à avancer. Elle s'arrêta brutalement devant la porte, vacillant légèrement d'un pied à l'autre. Ils avaient promis, ils attendraient.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle les entendait bouger derrière la porte. Ils étaient juste-là, séparés d'elle par un simple morceau de bois. En y posant la main, elle était certaine de pouvoir sentir leur présence l'envelopper. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple; si seulement elle pouvait les garder tous les deux. C'était entre leurs deux étreintes qu'elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Mais elle le savait, ça ne pouvait durer. La guerre terminée, ils s'éloigneraient à nouveau l'un de l'autre, poussés par leur amour pour elle, plus rien ne les obligeant à rester unis. Elle sentait déjà les tensions qui s'installaient entre eux. Ce soir-là, l'air avait crépité de temps d'électricité qu'elle avait été persuadée que quelqu'un n'y survivrait pas. Son équilibre mental, peut-être. Ce soir-là, Stefan avait proposé et Elena s'était retrouvée confronté à un choix.

* * *

_Ses joues étaient encore marquées par les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Les dernières heures avaient été les plus dures et les plus terrifiantes de sa vie. Ne pas savoir si elle survivrait, ne pas savoir si ceux qu'elle aimait survivrait. Ses émotions étaient mises à vifs, les pulsations de son cœur avaient reçues pour mission de la rendre folle. Trop de tension l'entourait. Et maintenant, c'était terminé. Elle avait perdu ceux qu'elle devait perdre et devait à présent apprendre à se passer d'eux. Ils étaient tous les deux à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'impasse sur les étreintes ce soir-là, la prenant dans leurs bras à tour de rôle. _

_Damon avait prétexté qu'elle devait manger et s'était enfuit lui préparer quelque chose à la cuisine, la laissant seule avec un Stefan un peu trop nerveux. Il ne cessait de regarder vers l'entrée du salon comme s'il craignait que son frère ne revienne trop vite. Et puis il le fit. Il posa un genou à terre devant Elena, lui présentant une bague sertie de pierres azures. Il la proposait en mariage, promettant qu'il était prêt à l'aimer et la protéger pour l'éternité. Un bris de verre avait détourné le regard horrifié d'Elena de la bague. Damon venait d'échapper l'assiette contenant le morceau de Camembert qu'il lui ramenait. Elena avait cessé de respirer. Cette douleur, les yeux du vampire en était imprégnés. Était-ce possible de souffrir autant? Il avait tout fait pour être à sa hauteur, pour la mériter, et il était sur le point de la perdre au profit de son frère._

_Elena n'avait pas pu. Ou elle brisait le cœur de l'un ou elle brisait celui de l'autre. N'avaient-ils pas déjà connu largement plus que leur part de souffrance? Elle avait un choix à faire, mais avait besoin de temps pour le faire. Alors elle s'était enfuie. Lâche et brisée._

* * *

_I may seem crazy or painfully shy_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_If you would just look me in the eyes_

Elle avait l'impression qu'un despote jouait avec elle et faisait régner sa tyrannie dans sa tête. Elle était sa marionnette; elle était l'esclave de _ses_ sentiments. Elle se retourna lentement et laissa son dos trouver appui contre la porte. Les yeux fermés, elle se mit à analyser chaque ligne et chaque courbe blanche qui se dessinaient dans la noirceur de ses paupières. Une toile d'araignée. Un piège dans lequel elle s'enfonçait depuis plus d'un an déjà et dans lequel elle les enlisait avec elle. Une fois encore, elle souhaitait que la vie soit suffisamment clémente pour la laisser vivre éternellement au milieu de son triangle amoureux. Cette idée n'était pas aussi aberrante qu'elle le semblait; c'était de l'amour et non du sexe.

Elle se permit un sanglot qui sortit comme une plainte raque de sa bouche. Sa main avait plongé dans le fond de sa poche et en avait ressortit la boîte que Stefan lui avait offerte. Elle hésita un moment avant de l'ouvrir, caressant le velours rouge sang du bout du doigt. Un rappel inconscient de ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Aucun des deux ne lui en avait parlé et elle était certaine qu'IL ne lui mettrait pas non plus la pression après ce soir. Il avait déjà commis une fois cette erreur et les conséquences avaient été suffisamment désastreuses pour qu'il ne la répète plus. Mais une voix dans sa tête, un murmure étouffé qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire, la harcelait en lui rappelant sans cesse que son temps était compté. Elle allait devoir dire adieu à sa vie d'humaine et embrasser son destin, embrasser son amour. Elle était loin d'être prête par contre- était-ce possible de l'être un jour- et n'avait envie que de fuir en courant. C'était l'image de ses yeux bleus- et de ses yeux verts- lorsqu'elle s'endormait le soir qui la convainquait de ne pas le faire.

Tremblants, ses doigts ouvrirent la petite boîte et glissèrent sur l'anneau qui s'incrustait dans le velours. Elle la retira de sa prison, la faisant doucement rouler entre ses doigts avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Le geste lui semblait aberrant. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle ne devrait pas avoir le droit de ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un qu'elle allait briser. Elle résista à l'envie de la passer à son doigt et la replaça dans sa boîte, laquelle se retrouva presqu'écrasée sous la prise de ses doigts alors qu'elle se relevait. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

_I feel alone here and cold here_

_Though I don't wanna die_

_But the only anesthetic_

_That made me feel anything kills inside_

La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant même où son poing la toucha, le laissant en suspension dans le vide. Elle n'entra pas, incapable de franchir le seuil. Leurs deux regards s'attardèrent un instant sur la main qui serrait le boîtier avant de revenir vers son visage en larmes. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, seul des hochements de tête et des échanges de douleur circulaient entre eux. Elena pressa ses lèvres, incapable de détacher son visage de Stefan. Après quelques instants, ce dernier la dépassa laissant leur bras se frôler un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Un frisson de désir la parcourut. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour le rattraper- oubliant le manque de confiance qui lui avait fait choisir Damon- elle ne rencontra que le vide. Il s'était déjà évanoui dans la nature. Des bras l'entourèrent et des lèvres se posèrent sur ses cheveux; elle laissa sa tête aller contre le torse du vampire. La douleur et le bonheur se juxtaposait au creux de sa poitrine, la laissant incapable de profiter de l'instant présent…

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I found it when_

_I was cut_


	3. Un fantôme dans le coeur

_Sous le thème « mémoire » pour la communauté 5_sens sur live journal, mais également pour le défi « fic en chaîne » sur la ficothèque ardente._

* * *

**Pairing :** Damon/Elena, Stefan

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: ** Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

**Résumé**

« Ne m'oublie pas, Elena. Même entre ses bras, ne m'oublie. » Comment Elena pourrait-elle les oublier, ces derniers mots qui lui a susurré à l'oreille lorsqu'il était **là**, toujours **là**?

* * *

_**Avertissement : **_Il s'agit bel et bien là d'un threesome (enfin…relativement) - relation entre trois personnes, sexuelles dirons-nous ici- donc, abstenez-vous si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé.

* * *

**Un fantôme dans le coeur**

_N'oublie pas le goût de mes lèvres, lorsque tu seras loin._

Sa langue pointa entre ses lèvres, les humidifiant lentement. Elle se souvenait, oh oui, elle se souvenait. Son premier amant, le fantôme qui hanterait probablement son cœur peu importe la relation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. _Stefan…_ Et ce n'était en rien pour l'aider qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de son frère. Pour chaque baiser qu'ils partageaient, Elena ressentait une caresse invisible sur sa joue, signe que Stefan approuvait son choix- lui _pardonnait_- mais qu'il n'avait aucune intention de les laisser avoir du plaisir seul. Et Damon savait, mais il ne s'en offusquait point. Il avait toujours tout partagé avec son frère- et en tombant amoureux de sa copine, il partageait encore plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Et puis, l'aîné des frères Salvatore savait qu'au fond, il était celui qui gagnait la partie. Chaque fois. Il était réel; Stefan n'était qu'un fantôme dans le cœur de sa fiancée.

* * *

_Un souffle plus prononcé s'éleva dans la chambre où filtrait qu'un mince rayon de soleil à travers le rideau mal fermé. Ce n'était pas encore un gémissement, mais ce n'était pas non plus un signe d'ennui. Elena grimpait lentement la colline du plaisir qui s'élevait devant elle. Elle n'arquait pas encore le dos, mais les muscles de ses jambes étaient tendus, et ses hanches ondulaient, à la recherche de quelque chose de plus fort. Et son souffle se faisait bruyant, plus rapide qu'il ne l'était il y avait encore quelques secondes de cela. _

_Damon laissait sa langue glisser contre se ventre, contourner son nombril pour remonter vers la rondeur de ses seins pour leur offrir un peu plus d'attention. Quand elle sentit la pointe de l'un de ses mamelons s'humidifier, ce ne fut toutefois pas son nom qu'elle laissait s'échapper. Ce fut plutôt celui de __**Stefan**__. _

_Son bassin alla cogner contre le torse de Damon, quémandant lui aussi de l'attention. Elle sentait des doigts qui courraient sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, évitant tout endroit où elle aurait aimé les voir. Des frissons la faisaient presque danser, agitant presque l'intégralité de son corps. Et elle __**sentait**__ l'esprit de Stefan alors qu'il la torturait. _

_-Elena…_

_L'air froid sur son sein, juste-là où là où la bouche de Damon s'était amusée à suçoter durant quelques secondes avant de cruellement l'abandonner pour simplement masser le globe entier de sa main, la fit frissonner. Ses pensées revinrent vers l'homme en chair qui se trouvait dans son lit, et elle couina lorsqu'il glissa une jambe entre ses siennes- au même endroit où se trouvaient les doigts de Stefan. Presqu'honteuse mais incapable de refreiner ses envies, Elena releva son bassin encore plus haut, faisant cette fois arquer son dos. Il ne touchait plus les draps, s'appuyait fermement contre la cuisse du vampire. Ses hanches ondulèrent un instant, cherchant contacte, avec qu'elle n'écarte un peu plus les jambes, séparant ses grandes lèvres pour que son clitoris dénudé trouve la friction qu'il avait besoin. _

_Une minute passa, peut-être deux, et Elena n'était plus que gémissement. La main de Damon se faufila entre leurs deux corps, glissant entre les replis devenus moites de son excitation, et son index s'infiltra sans prévenir en elle, glissant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancer. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de frotter énergiquement sa paroi ventrale. Lorsqu'un second doigt se joignit au premier, tournant doucement alors qu'ils bougeaient enfin en elle, la bouche d'Elena s'ouvrit en un cri qui mourut en de bruyants halètements. _

_C'était comme si des lèvres- Stefan- venait de se refermer sur son clitoris, accentuant son plaisir en le suçotant goulument. Elle le sentait poindre à l'horizon, son orgasme qui promettait d'emporter une plus grande partie de son corps de les limbes du plaisir et de faire courber ses orteils jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressentait plus que des crampes douloureuses, mais tellement bonnes qu'elle les tolèrerait sans geindre. Encore quelques pas et il s'emparerait d'elle. _

_Son esprit délirait alors que les images de ses fantasmes l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur la réalité. Leurs deux sexes qui s'enfonçaient en elle dans un même mouvement, remplissant le vide que laissait son corps, lui promettant un plaisir éternel. Même si Damon lui faisait voir des étoiles qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré voir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croi_

* * *

_re qu'ensembles, ils pourraient aller encore plus loin et repousser les limites du plaisir qui était humainement possible. _

_Un pouce glissa entre ses fesses, appuyant doucement en de petits cercles lents, et une main invisible remonta son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge, s'y refermant, y appuyant, et Elena n'eut même pas conscience qu'elle criait un mélange de leurs deux noms alors qu'elle s'envolait pour chevaucher les vagues de son orgasme avant qu'un autre la frappe de plein fouet._

_Elle les voulait. Elle les voulait tous les deux._

* * *

Damon lui suffisait. Damon lui suffisait depuis longtemps déjà et elle savait qu'il était de loin celui dont elle avait le plus besoin. Stefan avait son charme, et il avait suffit à combler Elena durant plusieurs mois, mais il y avait toujours manqué quelque chose, elle l'avait découvert bien plus tard, lorsqu'il était partit aux côtés de Klaus. Il y avait la tendresse, mais il n'y avait pas de folle passion. Stefan ne semblait pas constamment lire dans ses pensées, connaître les moindres de ses envies, comme Damon le faisait. Et il ne la poussait pas plus loin, la croyant toujours trop fragile pour prendre part à la bataille. Ça avait été le cas de Damon pendant longtemps également, mais il était finalement venu à terme avec l'idée qu'elle pouvait se défendre sans qu'il soit toujours à ses côtés.

Elena soupira, étreignant ses épaules. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus cette photo sur laquelle ils apparaissaient tous les trois. Elle datait de deux ans déjà, quelque temps avant le drame qui amena Stefan loin d'eux. L'époque lui manquait, d'une certaine façon.

_Ne m'oublie pas, Elena. Même entre ses bras, ne m'oublie. _

Comment pourrait-elle? Elle le voulait, elle se sentait tellement infidèle lorsqu'elle pensait à lui- le _ressentait_- alors que c'était pourtant Damon qui lui faisait l'amour. Elle le voulait, mais il y avait une autre voix dans sa tête qui refusait de l'oublier.

Damon lui suffisait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'eux trois dans un même lit serait explosif…

* * *

_Hum...oui, enh... un peu bizarre! :P Alors, que ceux qui sont en faveur qu'elle n'ait que Damon lève la main droite, les autres, on se gratte le bout du nez avec le petit doigt gauche!_


End file.
